fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
You Doo/References
*On 7-7-07's Marathon (ran in order of voted popularity), this episode ranked second only to Channel Chasers. *This episode reveals that Tootie dislikes Trixie when she voices her opinion of her while speaking through Timmy's You Doo doll. *When Wanda uses two wands, her nurse outfit is similar to Blonda's. *Although the Yoo Doo Dolls are very dangerous, they can still be poofed up and be used by godchildren, which is odd considering how that godchildren (like Timmy) can use Yoo Doo Dolls to their advantage and make the victims do whatever they are told by the user of the said dolls (as with the case with the Timmy and the Francis doll). *This is Veronica's last speaking role in the series. * Voodoo Dolls - You Doo Dolls are a spoof on the Voodoo Dolls. * The Hokey Pokey - Wanda's Nag Dance is a parody of the song. * Timmy - "Ladies and gentlemen, Cosmo's brain has left the building!" - This is a parody of the saying "Ladies and gentlemen, Elvis has left the building!". * Cosmo (while his body is conjoined together with Wanda's) - "How do we go to the bathroom?" - This is probably a homage of CatDog. * - The name of the dolls 'You Doo' is a possible reference to the main character' name, Scooby Dooby Doo. *When Timmy Turner said "Where's my doll?" it's kind of a reference to the lyrics of the song, "Let Me Know" by Maxi Priest. *Cosmo and Wanda getting their body parts mixed up. *Timmy making mischief with the Yoo Doo Dolls for his own amusement and pleasure. *Cosmo wanting pudding. *A.J. and Chester fighting over who owns the rocket. *Mrs. Turner saying that she's not feeding the kids carrying Timmy. *When Timmy wakes up in the morning with a group holding his bed and cheering, in the fishbowl, Goldfish Wanda is on the left while Goldfish Cosmo is on the right. However, after Timmy controls Francis doll by putting the upper body of the doll down, Goldfish Wanda and Goldfish Cosmo switch places. *When Cosmo and Wanda were breaking their You Doo dolls and when they where on the ground, their wings were pink instead of white. *When Cosmo and Wanda becomes heads, you can see the Cosmo You Doo head doll with the right eye. But Cosmo have his left eye instead. *When Timmy wished up the You Doo Dolls, dolls of his parents, A.J., Trixie Tang, Principal Waxelplax, and Mr. Crocker appeared in a box. However, later in the episode, Timmy was able to manipulate Tad, Chad, Veronica, and Chester as if he had dolls of them as well. The Chester doll is seen at the end of the episode when the dolls are wished away, so it is likely that Timmy wished for more, or the box didn't show all the You Doo dolls. *After Cosmo and Wanda breaked themselves thanks to the You Doo dolls, Timmy put Wanda's head on his You Doo box and it was supposed to make Wanda's head move too. *In the end credits, Veronica was credited as "Kid" instead of her name. Category:References Category:Season 5 Category:Trivia Category:Episodes